A Timely Friendship
by AK1028
Summary: Paradox has found the last piece of the Map of Infinity. It is in Hill Valley, California, 1986! Paradox sends Ben there, in hopes to get it. Can Ben, Marty, Annie, and Doc work together to save the world and stop Aggregor? Rated T for swearing. Based on the 'My Time Traveling Cousin' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**A Timely Friendship**

July 20, 2010

3:00 p.m.

**Ben's POV**

I was in my bedroom, freaking out that there was only one piece of the Map of Infinity left. Even though my girlfriend, Alex Silverstein also known as the Princess Ace agreed to join the fight, we were losing pretty badly. I collapsed on my bed and sighed. I hated not being able to battle at my highest level. Since I became an island hero, I hide to keep that a secret just like my Ultimatrix. Okay, that wasn't exactly a secret now but I was pretty determined that no one found out about the island. The only one who knew my secret was Paradox since time travelers could know about that stuff. Like he was reading my thoughts, a time porthole opened and Paradox came through.

Paradox faced me and said, "I have found the last piece of the map."

I jumped up and asked, "That's great! Where is it?"

Paradox answered, "In a museum in Hill Valley, in 1986."

I step back from Paradox for a moment and blurted out, "1986? You can't be serious! You're suggesting time travel!"

Paradox nodded and said, "I'm very serious." He opened a time porthole behind him and said, "Go now and find the one called Doc. He'll help you find the last piece and the museum. Go before…"

Just then, Aggregor busted in.

He smirked and said, "Not so fast."

I got the Ultimatrix ready but Paradox stepped in front of me.

He said, "Go, Ben. Find Doc."

I nodded but I wasn't exactly thrilled leaving Paradox there alone to fight Aggregor alone. I jumped threw the time porthole.

* * *

I landed on my butt. I looked up and saw I was in front of City Hall. I got up and saw the clock said, 10:04. I stared at it and an elderly woman came up to me.

She started to say, "Save the clock tower! 30 years ago, lightning struck the clock tower and the bells haven't rung since…"

I put a quarter in her can and said, "Thanks for the history lesson, I think."

I walked away from her and grabbed a newspaper. I checked the date which said, _"July 20, 1986." _I gasped at what I saw.

I said aloud, "Ah, man. I'm really in the past."

Just then, a tough male voice brought me out of my thoughts.

He said, "Hey, McFly and Baines. How you hanging?"

I turned around and saw a gang and their leader-a mean looking teenager about 18, 5' 8", 173 pounds, spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and he had the whole bully look going for him. He had his group surround a teenage boy, about 18, short brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and white running shoes as well as a teenage girl, about 18, medium length brown hair, green eyes, wearing a pink sweater, blue jeans, and white running shoes.

Both of the teenagers rolled their eyes and said to the leader in unison, "Hey, Needles."

Needles turned to the girl and asked, "So, Annie. Does it bother you that you're related to a damn chicken?"

I stepped back a little. I was surprised that he had just sworn. Annie rolled her eyes at this.

She answered, "At least Marty doesn't risk his life for something stupid! I mean, geese! You almost hit that Royals Royce last year!"

Marty nodded in agreement and said, "And that could've been me and Jen! I'm not risking my future." I heard him silently add, "Not anymore."

I looked on curiously. What did he mean by that? Needles turned and saw me.

He asked, "What the hell are you looking at?"

I shrugged and answered, "I was hoping someone could help me."

Needles looked annoyed now and said, "Well, can it wait? I'm kind of in the middle of something here!"

Marty grabbed his shoulder and decked him. Needles collapsed on to the ground and his grunts gasped at what they just saw.

Annie smiled and said, "Nice left hook, Marty."

Marty smiled back at her and said, "Thanks, Annie."

With that, Needles ran off along with his grunts.

Marty turned to me and said, "Thanks a lot."

Annie smiled and said, "Yeah, if it wasn't for you, things might've ended badly…."

She perked up and cursed, "Damn it, Marty! We're supposed to meet Doc twenty minutes ago!"

Marty perked up and said, "Ah, damn it! You're right!"

I perked up now and asked, "Doc?"

Marty nodded and answered, "Yeah and he's going to have our asses when we show up! Let's go, Annie!"

Marty ran off and Annie was on his heels. I followed them. Something was telling me that this was the same Doc Paradox told me about.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

July 20, 1986

3:45 p.m.

**Marty's POV**

Annie and I finally got to Doc's place after some heavy duty running. We were both trying to catch our breath when Clara came over to us.

She shook her head and said, "Honestly, you two. You could've driven over here. You would've gotten here sooner."

Annie caught her breath and said, "We would've Clara but we ran into Needles...again."

I caught my breath now and added, "Needles sure knows how to keep a grudge, that's damn sure."

Just then, Doc came over - hearing everything and stated, "Needles will learn his lesson sooner or later." He then came over to the two of us and added, "You two haven't seen anyone out of the ordinary, have you?"

Annie looked at Doc curiously and asked, "How do you mean Doc?"

He answered, asking his own question, "Have you seen anyone who looks like that they don't belong in this year?"

Before I could answer the teenager who had saved Annie and I earlier came over to us. He had short brown hair, green eyes, wearing green jacket with the number 10 on the right hand side, black undershirt, blue jeans, and black and white shoes. He started to catch his breath. Doc went over to him slowly. He looked Doc straight into his eyes.

Doc had an unreadable expression on his face and said, "Ben Tennyson! Great Scott!"

With that, he fainted. Clara gasped and ran over to him as did Annie and I.

Clara said, scared out her mind, "Emmet, wake up!"

I asked, jokingly, "Where the hell is the wake up juice when I need it?"

With that comment, Doc woke up in a flash and said, "I'm okay!"

Annie shot him a look as he was getting up and asked, "Doc, why the hell did you faint?"

He pointed to Ben and said, "This is the time traveler, Ben Tennyson...the wielder of the Ultimatrix."

Ben spoke up and grumbled, jokingly, "Oh, great. Even here in 1986 I'm famous."

Famous? This teenager was famous?

Doc shook his head at Ben and replied, "Actually, Ben. I've been to Bellwood 2010. Come in and we shall explain."

I added, "The faster the better Doc."

Annie nodded in agreement and said, "Damn straight."

We headed into the house. Doc explained all about his newest addition to the De Lorean something called find it location.

He stopped his explanation and said, "Wait a minute, Doc. Does that mean that we can now actually go to the place of the date?"

Doc nodded and said, "Precisely!"

Annie nodded her head and said, "Sweet."

Ben waved his arms and asked, "Wait a minute. You guys are time travelers?"

I shot him a look and answered, "What was your first clue?"

Annie elbowed me in my ribs and said, "Watch it Marty. We don't even know what we're dealing with here!"

I rubbed my ribs and said, "Good point."

Ben smiled and said, "It is okay, Annie. I guess I did kind of ask a silly question."

Doc ignored that fact and changed the subject.

He said, "All right you three, back to business. Ben, I know you're here to stop Aggregor from getting the last piece of the Map of Infinity."

Ben nodded and said, "Yeah, that's right and if Aggregor gets his hands on it, we can kiss our world goodbye."

Clara gasped at that and asked, "And you're alone? Isn't that illegal or something?"

Annie shrugged and answered, "I don't think so, Clara."

I shook my head and said, "He won't be alone. We'll help."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Annie's POV**

I shot Marty a look and shouted, "Marty, did I not just say that we don't know what the hell we were getting into!"

Marty wrapped me up into him and said, "Annie, relax. We've done this before, remember? This is no different. Remember what I told you about 1985-A?"

I nodded and said, sadly, "Yeah, I do."

Marty sadly said, "Well, if Aggregor gets his hands on whatever that map is, things are probably going to be worse than that."

Ben looked on and said, "Your brother is right, Annie even though I have no idea what he means about 1985-A."

I smiled. Usually, I would've corrected Ben and told him Marty was my cousin but Marty and I made a pact back 1973 that if a stranger thought we were brother and sister, we wouldn't correct them. Marty and I kept quiet.

Doc eventually spoke up, "1985-A/Hell Valley as we call it, Biff Tannen was in control he was poisoning everyone and everything. Marty was in Switzerland, I was committed, and Annie…."

Doc trailed off at that last part. Marty had let go of me and I gave Doc a comforting hug.

I whispered, "Don't worry, Doc. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Clara smiled and said, "I listen to her Emmet. Annie knows how to keep her promises."

Ben smiled and said, "I'll tell you what the Map of Infinity is. Whoever has the map can get total power over the whole world."

I let go of Doc and he nodded.

He said, "That's right."

Doc dug into his pockets and brought two disks that had an hour glass shape on it. He gave Marty and me one and he had one as well. I looked at it weird and Ben gasped.

He said, freaking out, "You're Plumbers?"

Marty and I shot him a _'what the hell are you talking about' _look.

Doc explained, "Plumbers are the inter-galactic police. While I was in Bellwood, I enrolled the three of us into the Plumbers. I figured that way Ben could hide his secret while he was here and ours as well."

Ben shot Doc a look and stated, trying to hide something, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Doc shot Ben the look back and said, "Ben, you're in the presence of time travelers, you're secret is safe."

Marty went over to him and said, "Whatever it is, we'll keep your secret if you keep ours."

Ben weakly smiled at him and said, "All right. You see, I'm an island hero."

I stepped back, shocked at what I had just heard.

I stammered, "Y-you mean you have the power to go to N. Sanity Isle?"

Marty rubbed his head and said, "Aw, this is heavy."

Ben nodded and said, "It is true. I can't tell anyone - not even my own parents."

My heart went out to Ben and I said, sadly, "At least your parents are there for you."

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Marty's POV**

'_Poor Annie,'_ I thought. She wasn't over the fact that her father had been transferred just when the two of them were getting things back on track. She pretended to brave but she wasn't. She wanted her father and her mother. I didn't blame her. After all, the universe I was from, I felt the same way from time to time. Ben looked sadden at what she had just said.

He said, trying to be pleasant, "I'm sorry about that, you two. I had no idea."

Doc was about to tell him that Annie and I weren't brother and sister but I spoke up first.

I said, "Actually, Ben. Annie is my cousin but I love her like a sister."

Annie smiled at me and added, "I love Marty like a brother."

I started tickling the daylights out of Annie...which forced a smile on both of our faces.

Ben shook his head and said, "Man, I wish me and my cousin get along greatly like you two."

Doc shrugged and said, "Perhaps it is because that you two aren't as close as Marty and Annie. Marty and Annie have been there for each other since day one."

Annie smirked and said, jokingly, "Yeah and then our destinies of constantly getting shot at eventually came up."

I shot her a look and said, "You won't let that go, will you?"

Annie shook her head and said, "Not a chance." She checked her watch and swore, "Damn it, I've got a job interview in an half an hour! Marty, Doc I've got to run. I'll see you later!"

I waved and said, "I'll see you at home, Annie!"

Annie waved back and ran out the door. I smiled. I was proud that Annie was serious about getting a job.

Clara perked up and said, "I sure hope she gets that job."

Doc nodded and said, "Me too."

Ben looked curious and asked, "Hey, Marty. When you said that you would see Annie at home, does that mean that the two of you live together?"

I nodded and answered, "Yeah. I've moved into her house after her father got transferred. Even though Annie pretended to be brave so her Dad could go, she wasn't. She was pretty bummed since her and her father was getting things back together."

Doc came over to me and said, "Why don't you show Ben around town? That way you two can get to know one other."

I smiled and said, "Good idea, Doc. Come on, Ben."

Ben smiled at Doc and said, "Thank you again for your help, Doc."

Doc smiled at him and said, "You're quite welcome."

Clara smiled as well and said, "See you two later but please be careful."

I smiled at Clara and said, "Don't worry. We will be. Come on, Ben."

Ben followed me and we walked towards Annie's house.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ben's POV**

As Marty and I were walking towards Annie's house, he was telling me all about Hill Valley and his time traveling adventures with Doc. I was amazed what the two of them had been through.

I turned to Marty and asked, "So, you've known Doc for about six years?"

Marty nodded and answered, "Or thirty one years, depending on how you look at it."

I laughed at Marty's joke and asked, "So, you were there when the lightning bolt struck the clock tower thirty one years ago? That lady told me that it was thirty years ago."

Marty shrugged and answered, "She's losing her touch."

I busted out laughing and Marty joined me. I would never think that two different eighteen year old teenagers from two totally different time lines could be the greatest of friends. We got to, I'm assuming, Annie's house. Marty got out the keys and unlocked the front door. We got in and I settled in.

Marty spoke and said, "There is some Pepsi in the fridge if you want some."

I went over to the fridge and got out a bottle of Pepsi. I looked at it and closed the fridge.

I shrugged and said, "Even in the past there is Pepsi."

I opened the bottle and started to drink the Pepsi. Marty came back in and he also grabbed a Pepsi as well.

He said, "So, tell me about Aggregor."

I shrugged and said, "Well, he can absorb anything he touches and make it his own power. He took the powers of five aliens and became a power obsessed monster."

Marty rubbed his head and said, "Aw, that's heavy. And I thought Biff making this place Hell Valley was bad."

I nodded and said, "And if we don't stop him, it will be more than just Hill Valley. It will be Bellwood, Middle Ridge, Dimmsdale, Retroville, the island, and the entire world. And that is how you say, _'heavy'_."

Marty looked up and asked, "Then, how the hell are we supposed to help?"

I smiled and answered, "Marty, my dear friend, you and your friends are going to learn island magic."

Marty smiled at me and said, "Then, let's get it started."

With that, Marty and I started to train. Within time, Annie, Doc, Clara, Jules, Verne, Jen-Marty's girlfriend, and Rick-Annie's boyfriend joined us. We got ready and we heard that there was a break in at the museum. Doc thought it was best that Clara, Jules, Verne, Jen, and Rick stay behind for safety's sake. We got to the museum where Aggregor emerged. Aggregor saw us and smirked.

He said, coyly, "You must be sinking rather low to call in mere mortals to challenge me, Ben Tennyson."

I got the Ultimatrix ready. I knew that this was going to be one long fight.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Marty's POV**

Aggregor attacked us first and grabbed me. Annie and Doc both looked worried.

They both screamed out, "Marty!"

Ben snarled, slammed down the Ultimatrix and became Ultimate Humungousaur. He blasted Aggregor with some missiles at him-which forced him to release me.

I looked at him and said, "Thanks Ben but I think it is time to show him what island heroes can do."

Ben nodded and Annie and Doc caught on to my meaning. Annie turned to Doc.

She said, "Quick, let's get into the De Lorean and get a flying shot at him!"

Doc nodded and said, "Right behind you, Annie!"

Annie and Doc got into the De Lorean and the De Lorean lifted up into the air.

Ben shot me a look and blurted out, "The De Lorean can fly?"

I nodded and said, "Big time."

Aggregor tried to swat down the De Lorean but Doc dodged it rather quickly. I jumped aboard the De Lorean and we all blasted him with island magic which did big time damage to Aggregor. Ben, Ultimate Humungousaur-blasted Aggregor with more missiles but with an island magic boost. Aggregor dropped the Map of Infinity and Annie jumped out of the De Lorean and grabbed it.

I shouted, "Annie, what the hell are you doing?"

Annie shot me a look and shouted, "Relax, I know what I'm doing. No one should have all the power in the universe."

She threw it up into the air and shouted, "Destroy it, you guys!"

Doc, Ben, and I all shot at it at the same time with Annie. With that, it destroyed the Map of Infinity.

Aggregor shouted, "No! The map is gone!"

With that, he started to swat at the De Lorean and tried to stomp on Annie. Ben reverted back to normal and ran over to her. Ben quickly threw up an island shield and protected the two of them. I jumped down from the De Lorean and gave Aggregor an island magic blast, defeating him. Doc landed the De Lorean and tied Aggregor up. Ben lowered my shield and I came over.

I asked worried, "You two okay?"

Annie nodded and answered, "Yeah. And I told you that there was nothing to worry about."

Doc stepped in between the two of us and said, "All right you two, settle down. Ben, Aggregor is all yours."

Ben nodded and used the Ultimatrix to send him to the Null Void. A few seconds later, a time porthole opened and Paradox, the time traveler Ben told us about, came out of it.

He smiled at the sight and said, "I see that you were successful."

Ben nodded at Paradox and said, "Yeah but I couldn't have done it without Marty, Doc, and Annie's help."

I put my hand on Ben's shoulder and said, "I told you we could help."

Paradox opened another time porthole and said, "It is time to go, Ben."

I smiled at Ben who turned to me and said, "Looks like you're going home."

Ben nodded and sadly said, "Yeah, I guess so."

I sadly said, "Don't worry. It won't matter 'cause no matter wherever you are or whenever you are…we'll always be friends."

Tears were in his eyes as well as mine. Paradox tapped Ben on the shoulder and Ben followed him.

Ben turned back to them and waved goodbye while saying, "Thank you, Marty. You're a good friend. Thank you all for everything. Maybe I'll see you again…someday."

I waved back, with tears in my eyes, and said, "I know we will! I'll see you!"

With that, Ben and Paradox stepped through the time porthole and went back to the future. Tears rolled down my face as Annie and Doc came over to me.

Annie spoke and said, "We'll miss him too, Marty."

Doc nodded and said, "At least there are twenty four years and eighty miles between you two."

I nodded, dried my eyes, and said, "Good point, Doc."

I smiled at my two best friends and we headed towards Doc's place, where everyone was waiting.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

July 21, 2010

10:00 a.m.

**Ben's POV**

Paradox and I returned to Azmuth's place and that's where we reported in. Alex gave me a big kiss while Gwen and Kevin both gave me a hug.

Azmuth looked serious and asked, "Where is the map?"

Alex broke off our kiss as Gwen and Kevin let go of me.

I reported, "Destroyed properly, Azmuth."

Gwen looked curious asked, "How did you do it with Way Big?"

I smirked and answered, "You could say that."

Alex hugged me and said, "Oh, Ben. I'm so proud of you."

I hugged her back and said, "Actually, Alex. I had some help. You see, I met this young teenager and we got to be friends but…. I just don't think I'm ever going to see him or his friends ever again."

Azmuth spoke up and said, "I wouldn't worry about it. True friendships can withstand the test of time and I have a feeling this one will. I think you and this teenager will be friends forever."

I smiled at Azmuth and said, "Thanks, Azmuth. I think so too."

Kevin nodded and said, "Well, let's go see how your grandpa is doing."

I smiled and said, "You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up."

I took Alex's hand - forcing her to stay and everyone else left, leaving Alex, Paradox, and me alone.

I turned to Paradox and asked, "Paradox, that last piece was there in 1986 for a reason, wasn't it?"

Paradox smirked and answered, "I don't know what you're talking about, Ben."

With that, he opened a time porthole and stepped through. The porthole closed.

Alex asked, "Do you really think Paradox did that for a reason?"

I nodded and answered, "Yeah. To make realize that I should appreciate the things I have now because I may lose it in an instant. Marty, Annie, and Doc made me realize that."

Alex looked at me curiously and asked, "Who are they, Ben?"

I smiled and answered, "They are the teenager and the friends I told you about. I'll tell you all about them but first… I want to say hello to you first."

Alex blushed. I stroked her beautiful blonde hair and kissed her passionately. Alex wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped my arms around her waist. Bad timing for a passionate kiss because just then Kevin and Gwen came back.

Kevin teased us and said, "Check it out, Gwen firework city. He's only gone one day and he's already going for the passionate stuff."

He chuckled and Gwen elbowed him. I broke out of my kiss with Alex.

I blushed out of embarrassment and said, "You sure know how to ruin a nice moment, Kevin."

Kevin chuckled and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. I didn't rag on you for the whole day."

I waved my arms in front of Gwen and said, "Hello, Gwen! A little help here, please?"

Gwen shook her head and said, "Sorry Ben but you are on your own."

I mumbled, "Yup, defiantly jealous of Marty right now."

Gwen perked up and asked, "What was that Benjamin Kirby Tennyson?"

I blushed out of embarrassment while Alex and Kevin laughed at my discomfort.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and answered, "You didn't have to pull the full name card on me, Gwen and in front of Alex?"

Alex giggled and said, "Ah, relax Ben. She was just playing with you."

Gwen shook her head and said, "Actually, he said that he was jealous of someone named Marty."

I gulped. She heard me.

She asked, "Who is Marty?"

I smiled and answered, "The teenager I told you about. He and his cousin, Annie, love each other like brother and sister. That's why I said I was jealous." Gwen nodded and I changed the subject and said, "Come on, let's see grandpa."

With that, the four of us headed towards the ward where grandpa was waiting for us.

Azmuth turned to me and asked, "Ben, do you want that new Omnitrix?"

I shook my head and answered, "Thanks Azmuth but no thanks. I'm happy with what I have."

Gwen, Kevin, grandpa, and Azmuth looked surprised at my answer but Alex grinned from ear-to-ear. She was proud of me and I knew that Marty was too. Even though twenty four years and eighty miles were between us, I knew that we would always be friends.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
